Fallen Right In
by MizuToriFFN
Summary: (Villain Izuku) The new recruits finally arrive, but one takes an interest in Izuku. And while he denies it, he's interested too. Hopefully the two can come to an understanding of one another. (Izuku remembers his time meeting and getting to know Himiko.) IzuToga


**A/N: I used to say, I didn't want to do it. I said I wasn't. BUT FUCK IT! The people who want it can have it, and those who don't can just skip it. But this sex scene has purpose...kind of. Far more purpose than smut fics, believe me. I hope you enjoy this. I've wanted to do something IzuToga for awhile. Now back to working on the next chapter to Thank You.**

Love.

To Izuku, that meant a lot of things. It meant attraction, to their personality, body, mind, etc. It meant always being there for them no matter what. There is no complaining because you always want to be around them and help them. You listen to their problems, relate to them, support them. You can never get enough of them. They're your world. You would do anything for them. You'd die for them. You'd kill for them, which he has. There was nothing that could destroy your love for them.

To Himiko, it meant exactly the same things...except more blood.

"Ow," Izuku said without any real pain in his voice. He had gone through it multiple times a day, so he wasn't actually hurt. The bite was shallow anyway.

"Mmhm." Himiko's fangs dug into the crook of his neck, just barely marking the skin. Her tongue ran over the bite mark as if healing a wound, and up his neck all the way up to his lips. "Oh? Did I hurt you Izu-baby?"

"Never." He picked her up by the waist and pressed her against their bedroom wall. She put her legs around his waist and he moved his arms under her butt to support her. "Are you sure this is really the best time Himiko?"

"You're the one grabbing my ass," Himiko giggled.

"...True. But, we have that…'meeting' with those company heads tonight. We have to leave soon and everyone else will be looking for us."

Himiko smirked and went back to nibbling Izuku's skin. "What exactly are they gonna say if you're late? You're the leader. You have all the power. What, are they gonna try and kill you?"

"Tomura tried once."

"And now he has to buy another gaming console. We'll be fine."

Izuku pursed his lips, "It's just that, they'll know what we were doing to make us late. It's unprofessional."

"Unprofessional? You're the one that gets to define 'professionalism' around here. You earned the right to get to do whatever you want after you tricked All For One into giving you his quirk, and then killing him...God that was hot."

Her crazed smile grew on her face, and it was at that moment Izuku knew there was no convincing her. Izuku couldn't deny he spoiled Himiko with whatever she wanted whenever she wanted it. Intimate acts were no different. Izuku was just lucky he had good healing quirks, or it would be a lot less fun when Himiko got kinky.

He didn't share her strange fascination with blood, but he didn't mind as long as she was happy. Besides, it wasn't like she would just straight up stab him or anything. She didn't like to hurt him. It was only bites, scratching his back with her nails, etc. Izuku had actually managed to calm down her murder obsession. At least to some degree. He hated killing, so whenever it absolutely needed to be done he allowed her to do it for him. It was only ever bad people. When Izuku took over the league, he changed the rules. He took in some of Stain's ideas and changed them to fit closer to his image.

But, not enough to where Stain disagreed with them. Which thankfully lead to their partnership with the Hero Killer (that Tomura nearly botched if not for Izuku). And also lead to the meeting of the couple.

**(1 Year Ago)**

"Deku, the new arrivals are here. You should greet them." Izuku sighed and stopped writing in his notebook.

"Kurogiri, you know I'm not exactly a people person."

"I thought it wasn't that you didn't like them, but they didn't like you."

"Exactly why I shouldn't go down there. They won't like me, which leads to me hating them like everyone else."

The Shadowed Bartender sighed, "You're one of the founders of this group now. As far as they know, you and Tomura are the top two. It would be wise to show your authority to them, or they'll walk all over you."

Izuku swiveled in his chair to look at Kurogiri, "Once they figure out I'm quirkless, they'll do that anyway."

"I understand you're a pessimist, but this is asinine. All For One has taken favor of you, so I'm sure you can gain the respect of the new recruits from off the streets. Now get down there."

"...Fine."

"You see that? I just walked all over you. Avoid that." Kurogiri then disappeared into his portal and out of Izuku's room. The teen ran a hand through his hair and stood from his desk chair. Socialization...wonderful.

There used to be a time where Izuku would crave conversation due to people never talking to him, or not talking but insulting him. But, now it was just annoying. He had a job and plans to work on, and more people meant more chances for them all to get ruined.

He put on his iron plated combat boots running up to his knees, and a black overcoat ending at his ankles. And finally his black gloves and he put his metal mouth guard over his face. He would have never thought that his stupid drawing of his future hero costume would inspire his villain outfit.

Kurogiri tried putting him in fancy vests and slacks and such. But they didn't seem to understand that it wasn't intimidating in the slightest.

Izuku adorned his red tinted engineer goggles, turned on his voice modifier, and left the room. It was a bit much, but he considered it far meaner looking than Tomura's Hot Topic cashier style. He opened the door joining the bar and the adjoining apartment building. He opened the door to the main room…

...To see Kurogiri using portals to stop Tomura and the recruits from killing each other.

...Yeah, that was about right.

"Should I come back later when you stop acting like children?" All eyes were suddenly on Izuku. "Or is that just not happening?"

Dabi scoffed, "Really? You call freakazoid over there a brat, yet you hire this kid."

Tomura yanked his hands from the black portals and shoved them in his pockets. "Deku might be a brat, but he's a valuable brat."

Dabi's eyes widened, "Deku? The villain that put the angry blonde kid at the USJ in the hospital? He's just a fucking kid?"

Deku walked forward and sat casually at a bar stool. "A fucking kid that has more to his name than you do Dabi."

"I don't remember telling you my name."

"Who do you think found you? Our lovely Broker here only brought you to us. Speaking of whom…" Deku pulled out a small envelope full of cash. "Your payment." He tossed it to the broker, who caught it, counted, and saluted on his way out, closing the door. "I probably know more about you than you know about yourselves. But, before we get into that let's give you the answer you came here for. You're both in."

"What!?" Tomura shouted. "When did I ever say that th-"

"You didn't. But, clearly you still don't understand how to be a leader, and how important expansion of our group is. Act your age, and then we'll talk."

He could hear Tomura bubbling with rage, "Shut up." He turned around and began stomping out.

"See what I mean?"

"I said shut up!" The door slammed with Tomura out of the room.

Kurogiri leaned in and whispered, "Pretty hypocritical Mr. I'm Not A People Person."

"I'm 16. What's his excuse?"

"Fair enough."

Izuku swiveled around to face the other two. "So, would you both like to see your living space? Or do you have more questions?"

"Where's Mr. Stainy!?" Izuku immediately shot his eyes over to the blonde on the left. Himiko Toga. Deadly, efficient... utterly insane, but would be very useful. Izuku researched her extensively. She's been taken out of the media for the most part. She was pretty hard to find, but once he did she didn't disappoint. She looked cute, but she could kill you before you could even blink. She moved with a grace that would scare Edgeshot, and her skills with a blade were unmatched. Not by a Pro, or even any villain. Izuku had no doubt that if she was put in a ring with Stain, the Hero Killer wouldn't stand a chance.

Like most, he would underestimate her based on her appearance and behavior. But, Izuku knew. He knew what kind of weapon that stood across from him was. He just didn't expect her to be in a school girl outfit, messy buns, and an admittedly cute oversized cardigan. _'Damn it, stop brain!' _Deku's analytical side finished its exam over her.

However, his teenage boy side was speaking up in the background saying, _'She's actually pretty hot.' _The small thoughts like that had been appearing every so often when he thought about her. He had been watching her for awhile now, keeping track of her movements and actions. But, he didn't expect his hormonal teen side to kick in. He shot those thoughts away immediately. Stupid hormones.

... Although, the League was starting to turn into a bit of a sausage fest. Having her there felt like a great breath of fresh air.

"Stain is a silent partner. He comes and goes when he wants. He's hardly ever here. It's very rare. Most of the time he just leaves notes stabbed into our door. Sorry."

"Aw, but I wanna be him! I wanna kill him!"

"...What?"

"I wanna kill Mr. Stainy and then be him."

"I repeat...What?"

"It's my-"

"How convenient." Izuku could sense the annoyed tone in Dabi's interruption. "So Stain is never around? And Handyman doesn't seem to give a shit about the cause. How am I supposed to believe any of this is real?"

"You'll see Stain, don't worry. We have a mission coming up soon that he's going to be a part of. You'll just have to trust me."

"And why should I do that?"

"You don't really have a choice...Touya."

_*__FWOOSH__* _

_*__CHK__* _

Blue flames just barely missed Deku's face as he grabbed Dabi's wrist tightly and moved it from his face. The pistol that Izuku kept in his coat pressed against Fire Villain's face, right between his eyes. "Like I said, I know more about you than yourself."

"...Who the fuck are you?"

"Your new boss."

"Ahem" Kurogiri chimed in.

"_One _of your new bosses. You do it because of your father, right? He's the biggest false hero you can think of."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but I do." Izuku stood up from his seat, pressing the barrel of his gun harder against Dabi's head. Backing the villain up until he fell into a bar chair. "I'm sure it made you angry, watching him hurt your mother for years until she broke. Torturing your brother, tearing your family apart. Number 2 hero my ass."

Dabi simply continued to scowl.

"You heard Stain's preaches about false heroes, and you realized one lives in your own home. I get it. I admired my hero my entire life, but then he put the final nail in the coffin. And now I'm here. The bad part for me is, the hero I hate the most is the one we need the most in this world. But, you can kill Endeavor. I couldn't give two shits even if I wanted to. You're here to make a statement? Or revenge? We don't care. You can make as many statements as you want. It's what we're all here to do. We're here to forge our own paths. We just ask one thing of you…"

_*Click* _

Izuku pulled the trigger of the gun, the lack of a clip making a clicking noise. He pulled the gun away, put the clip back in, and pocketed the weapon. "...Don't be such a dick about it."

Izuku always felt weird putting on the intimidation act. He had spent his entire life trying to be the nicest person. So acting like a killer was so...off putting. But, it needed to be done. Kurogiri wanted him to establish authority. So this is what happens. "Any more questions?"

"... Where's my room?"

"Through the door, third floor, pick whichever one you want. They're all free. Break down the walls to the next room over and make the whole floor yours. Like I said, I don't care. As long as we get along." Dabi got up from the seat and left the room.

Izuku did have to admit, he was getting good at the whole villain thing.

Whether that was a good thing or not, the jury was still out on that one.

Izuku turned to the other recruit, and faltered. Himiko was giving him the oddest look he'd seen from her. Which was saying something. Her crazy eyes were gazing at him like a predator. Her never ending blush was even more prominent. Her smile was wide and toothy. And she was dancing around on the balls of her feet while biting her nails with her fangs.

"I like you. You're fun."

Well that was... unexpected.

Izuku raised a brow, "You don't share the same worries as Dabi about Stain?"

"Who?... Oh, Stainy. Nah, he's whatever."

"...But you just said you want to be and kill him."

"That was five minutes ago. And a _lot _happened between then and now. Do you use knives?"

"Uh...Yeah. I have a decent amount."

"Interesting. _Very Interesting_."

Izuku turned to Kurogiri who just shrugged. "Your room is-"

"Where's your room at?"

"...I'm just below the top floor. Why?"

"Because I want the room closest to you."

"...Uh, alright. Fine."

"Lead the way." Izuku shrugged and walked through the side door. The two began walking up the stairs towards the fourth floor. "So you're quirkless right?"

Deku stopped in his tracks. He slowly craned his neck to look behind him at Toga. She was giving him a devilish smirk.

"You're not the only one that knows things ya know."

"...And is my quirklessness a problem to you?"

"Not at all. Makes it funner!"

"Funner isn't a word. Unless you consider it an adjective, but it's not. So using it in that form just makes it a pretend word. There isn't a-"

"You sure do mutter a lot."

Izuku continued up the steps, "And how would you know that?"

"You muttered while watching me." Once again Izuku stopped in his tracks. "You've been tracking me for awhile. I thought your muttering was super cute, so I never said anything. I thought I had a fan."

"What are you really here for? You knew I was following you, you don't give a shit about Stain anymore, Tomura tried to kill you, and yet you stick around."

"Stain, duh. I wanna kill hi-"

"Kill him and be him. Yada yada whatever. Bullshit. You threw away that idea like it was nothing. And the Stain followers I've seen are obsessed with him. So why are you really here?"

Toga's whackjob smile only grew wider.

"I'm here for you."

"...To kill and be me?"

"Nope." Himiko said, popping the "p" at the end. "Well, I don't think so. Not yet at least."

"Care to explain?"

Himiko began dancing up the stairs, knife twirling in her hand. They made it to the fourth floor and walked down the hall. "Life is hard. And I want to make the world easier to live in. So when I find someone I like, I become them to show my love. I become just like them. Their life is easier, so I live theirs instead. And, I get to find the next love."

"Your definition of love varies vastly from most."

"But, you're different. I like cuties with blood and pain. You don't have any of that. But I for some reason I love you."

_'...Wait, what did she just say?" _

"Pardon?"

"I love you silly. Keep up! The problem is, I can't understand why. So when I realized who you worked for, I figured I could kill two birds with one stone. I get to join the league and make life easier, and I also get to meet you. Figure it all out. Seemed like a good idea to me."

"So, you want to figure out why you love me...so you can kill me?"

"Sounds about right. Welp, I call dibs on this room!" Himiko opened the door to a random room and stepped in.

"Wait, hold on!"

"Night Deku!" She closed the door, leaving him to himself in the hall.

"...What just happened?"

A black portal opened up next to him, Kurogiri stepping out. "You got walked on."

…

The couple of weeks following that night were strange ones. As the League expanded with Spinner, Compress, Muscular, Moonfish, Magne, Twice, and Mustard, Izuku found that none of them interested him more than Toga. When she said she was here to figure him out, she meant it.

She asked him question after question about himself. Most of which he gave no answer to. He didn't want to give her any information that would lead to her figuring out why she liked him, and then trying to kill him. Every assignment she forced her way into being his partner. She woke up at the same time as he did, making them the only ones up for some hours.

And surprisingly enough, those were the times that Izuku actually began looking forward to. When she wasn't asking him questions she was actually...just talking. Like, real conversation.

And it was...nice.

Toga was, in a way, kind of goofy. She made really dark jokes. Yet, she laughed at the silliest videos online. She told her interest in things, common things. Not murderer things. Like colors, music, cute stuff, etc. She had an...odd, definition of cute. But, it was also kind of endearing.

She was like a living contradiction.

And her cat-like appearance was scarily accurate to some of her actions. She kept rats and mice out of the bar like it was nothing. Kurogiri hadn't put out a mousetrap since she came along.

Tomura was like a step-brother that hated him because he was shoved into the family. Kurogiri was oddly like a nice uncle. Sometimes he made Izuku wonder how such a person became a bad guy. But Toga…

Toga was like a friend. A real friend. His first friend.

To think the first real friend he ever had was a psycho killer.

Did he trust her though? Hell no. She hadn't even seen his face yet. Izuku made it an initiative to keep his mask and goggles on outside of his room. And she didn't sneak into his room at night to look at his face, because he made his room have the best security in the building (thanks to his own tinkering). If she was there, he would know.

His identity was his own. Izuku was a fake persona. Deku was who he was now. Or, at least that's what it was supposed to be.

Until early one morning.

"So, why do we have to go to that camp again?"

"Because for some reason, Tomura thinks anyone from U.A will turn to our side. Which isn't going to happen, and I said multiple times. But, for some reason, All For One still authorized it. Honestly I think he just wants another shot at All Might. He won't win."

"I thought Tomura said A.F.O could hear everything."

"I put a disruptor in my mask. Every room I enter the TV's block off foreign signals besides the ones from the cable or dish. He understands my privacy, but I don't trust him to follow that condition. Honestly I think he respects my caution."

"I get the feeling you have plans for him too."

"Just a few precautionary measures. Just in case."

Toga leaned forward in her bar booth seat and gazed at Izuku. She wore a baggy blood red shirt and pink sweatpants for pajamas. They were the only ones awake at that hour, so lounging around was something they liked to do together. And with how early it was, Toga hadn't done her hair yet. So it wasn't in it's usually messy buns.

It was down. Still messy with stray hairs, but it was down. Izuku did his best to remain a hardened villain and NOT THINK ABOUT HOW ADORABLE SHE LOOKED.

...ALSO TO STOP USING THE WORD ADORABLE.

"So, your mask. You never take it off. Does anyone here know what you really look like besides your mop hair? Does anyone know who you really are?"

"All For One,Tomura, and Kurogiri. Besides that, no."

"Show me!"

"No."

"C'mon Deku. Show me! You know I won't tell anyone."

"What happened to you wanting to kill me?"

"I said I don't want to, but I don't know why. Eventually though. C'mon, you know you love me like I love you."

Deku scoffed, "Nobody loves anybody like you love someone."

"Hush. Now show me. I'll just annoy you until you show me. I'm tired of the mask. A girlfriend should know what their boyfriend looks like."

"You're not my girlfriend."

"Says you. Now show me! Show me Show me Show me Show me Show me Show me Show me-"

"Christ! Fine! What's it matter anyway. I'll just kill you if you pull anything."

"Oh is that so? I haven't seen you kill anybody the entire time I've been here."

"Do you want to see or not?"

"Nonono don't mind me. Continue." Deku sighed and raised his hand to his face. He undid the mouth guard and goggles and placed them in the table, his face fully revealed.

"Izuku Midoriya. Age 16. Quirkless. Happy?" He raised a brow in confusion as Toga's face went from her crazy smile to one of no emotions. It was the look she had whenever she got serious on a mission or when she was out to kill. She just stared at him. He inched his hand over to the silverware next to him, just in case. "Is there a problem?"

"No I-... It's just that-..."

"I know. I'm plain. What were you expecting? A monster?"

"You look like him."

"... Who?"

"The first person I became."

Izuku was startled for a second. "Really? Well...What was his name?"

"Dunno. I just killed him."

"You didn't know him at all? Not even his name?"

"No. He was in a fight with some other kid. I thought he was cute, and he was bleeding...I just wanted to. But, you…"

"What about me?"

"You look like him, and I feel even more allured to you...but I still don't want to kill you. And I know why now.

Izuku took his hand away from the silverware. "Oh? Why?" Izuku was legitimately curious. Over the time he had gotten to know Toga, her mind had fascinated him to no end. She was the kind of crazy that could behave more sane than most. She was casual and bubbly, but murderous.

She was a predator, tricking her prey into coming close.

And Izuku was falling right for it. But, they both knew it. And they knew that the other knew. And neither were afraid, because they knew in the end they wouldn't hurt the other. This was a different kind of ensnarement that both wanted to go off.

"I can finally see your eyes." Himiko leaned forward and cupped both sides of his face, bringing him closer as she leaned over the table. "I always loved those in pain, covered in blood. And I love you, but you didn't have any of those things. You are cute though." She giggled, but immediately went back to being emotionless. "But now I get it. I can see your eyes. They're full of pain."

She pressed her face to his neck, and breathed in deeply. "And you reek of blood. Not literally. But I can smell it all from your past. That's why I love you. It's why I don't want to kill you. You're a constant. Like me."

Izuku saw an emotion return to Himiko.

Satisfaction.

She understood him now. And he understood her. Izuku now realized that Himiko's want and thirst for love was a way for her to try and find someone that accepted her. During his research of her, he found parents who abandoned her, no friends, no relatives. Izuku knew more than anyone that isolation could kill.

Or it could drive one mad.

She claimed she wanted to make life easier. Growing up having an "Evil" quirk surely made life hard for her. Just as hard as it was to grow up quirkless. Her desires and fascinations might be strange, but strange was subjective these days.

She wanted someone to accept her when everyone else didn't. She "fell in love", showed them her interests, and when they were terrified, she killed them. It was her crazy side that made it enjoyable to do.

The rest of the people she loved were scared. All they saw was a murderer. A psychopath. Izuku used to see that too. But now…

He saw someone like him…

Someone who just wanted to be accepted.

Someone who had to turn into something they hated just to feel right in the world.

Someone who put others through pain so they could understand how she felt.

Someone who was looking for somebody who loved her back.

Somebody that was just as crazy as her. Somebody who had been through just as much pain. Somebody that could understand her.

Somebody like Izuku.

...Or she was just downright insane.

But Izuku decided to ignore that possibility. Because as Himiko raised her head to be mere inches from his. He gazed into pools of yellow, and she gazed into pools of emerald.

And as Izuku looked at her, all of the things he saw, from past, mind, and body, combined into one thing.

The most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon.

In that moment, the villainous persona Izuku had built up over the past year, the level of distrust he placed into everything, was wiped away by one girl. One need, one desire, one single thought…

_'Fuck it.' _

He slammed his lips into Himiko's, grabbing her waist and bringing her over the table. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as she kissed back hard. Their tongues immediately finding the other's. Izuku could feel her smile against his lips and manic giggling in her throat.

He had fallen into Himiko's trap.

And frankly, he didn't give a damn.

He placed her down on her back on the table and crawled on top. A year ago he would have been a blushing mess. But, Himiko turned him into a lust-filled mess. So it didn't really matter.

He bent down to continue their session, but was stopped by Toga's hand. "Say you love me."

"Hm?"

"I'll only do this with somebody who loves me. And no lying. I'll know. And if you lie I'll kill you. So…?"

Izuku scoffed but smiled, "I love you. I don't know how you did it, but I love you."

Himiko gazed at him for a second, but went back to giggling like a madwoman. She suddenly sat up, grabbed Izuku's hand, and rushed out of the room. "Where are we going?" He whispered at her, not wanting to wake anyone else up.

He received no answer as they continued up the steps and into Izuku's room. She locked the door and shoved him in the bed. "I haven't done this before. Have you?"

Deku propped himself on his elbows and stared at her in bewilderment. "Done wha-...?" He stopped his question as he gawked in awe as Himiko stripped herself of her shirt, only a frilly black bra underneath.

"Stole this last week. You like it?" Himiko shook her chest back and forth and crawled onto the bed.

"...U-...I-uh...Y-Yeah. Toga isn-"

"Himiko, Izu."

"H-Himiko, isn't this a little fast?"

Himiko giggled as she grabbed the hem of Izuku's pants. "We love each other, and we'll be together forever. So what's it matter how fast we go?" She yanked down his pants and took hold of his quickly hardening member. She hovered over the head and breathed hot breath onto it. "It'll be okay Izu-Baby. I don't bite…" She swirled the tip around one of her fangs. "...hard enough to where it'll scar. Possibly."

"...Just please don't bite that part. Anywhere but that part."

"I make no promises."

She engulfed the head in a split second, sending euphoria through Izuku's body. She sucked on the end of his member and swirled her tongue around. It was like nothing Izuku had ever felt before. Shocks of ecstasy multiplied as Himiko's warm breath and smooth tongue ran all over every curve of the head.

"H-..._Himiko._" Izuku couldn't even make fill sentences. When she began bobbing her head up and down his dick, it became harder to believe she hadn't done that before. She went back to the tip and began nibbling on the end as her hand began pumping as fast as she could. Izuku could feel himself getting close, but he stopped her. "Woah! Wait a second!"

Himiko moved away from his penis with a pop, and looked at him curiously. "Did I do something wrong? I told you I haven't done this."

"No! Not that. Trust me. That...was the best thing I've ever felt. I just...I don't want to 'release' yet."

Himiko's devious smile returned. "Oooooh I see. You don't want to be a one pump chump."

"Hey! That was far more than one pump! It's been a good five minutes!"

"3." Izuku groaned in exasperation. "Don't worry Izu-Baby. The first one always comes fast. Pun intended. We'll keep going and going, and it'll take longer and longer."

"...How long are we going to be here?"

"All. Day. Now, let's move on to something else." Himiko moved up slightly and sat up straight. She turned around and waited. "Wanna take it off for me Baby?"

"... Izuku. You've finally made it."

He sat up and grabbed the clip. It looked complicated, but luckily snapped it open fast. Himiko stood up from the bed, holding the bra to her chest as the straps fell her shoulders. She strutted around in front of the bed, looking at Izuku from over her shoulder.

Izuku knew it. He fucking knew it. He knew Toga was hiding a perfect body under her cardigan. Not that he didn't like it. It was adorable. But, his teenage mind couldn't help but wonder what exactly hid under it. Himiko stood facing away from Izuku, and dropped her hands, her bra falling to the floor. Her hands moved down to her sweats, and she slowly shimmied out of them. Once they reached the floor, she stepped out of them now completely bare. The only thing Izuku could see was her bare back and butt.

She walked over to a window, still facing away from Izuku. Himiko looked at her reflection as she put her hair back up into her buns. She was teasing him to no end. She knew she had goods to flaunt, and she was taking full advantage of it.

Who knew villainous, psychopath murderers had hour-glass figures, and perfect asses...

Himiko finally turned around to face him full frontal.

...and a killer pair of breasts.

Pun very much intended.

"Hmhmhm! Funny." Izuku heard her laugh and was confused. It was then he realized he muttered all of that.

"Damn it."

"It's cute. Now, your turn."

"...What?" Himiko walked over to him and pulled him up, lightly pushing him in front of the bed. She hopped onto the bed and rested back.

"It's your turn. Undress all sexy like."

"I don't think I can do that. I mean, I'm only wearing a shirt now."

"You'll do great." Himiko grabbed a knife from her now discarded sweatpants and began twirling it on the bed.

"Are...you going to use that during?"

"Who knows? Be sexy for me and maybe I'll lean towards whatever you want."

"Maybe?"

"Maaaaybe." Izuku sighed and grabbed the hem of his shirt. He slowly lifted it up over his abdomen first. "Ooh la la! Where were you hiding those?" Himiko said, pointing at his abs.

"I-I trained when I first started here."

"Mmhm. Continue." Izuku began lifting his shirt again, but then had an idea. A stupid idea. But, it was an old shirt anyway. He grabbed at it and ripped it off his body. "Oh! I like it." Himiko reached her hand down to her vagina and began rubbing in circles over her clit. "I like it a lot."

Her voice was low, and predatory. It fed the flame in Izuku's body tenfold. It was like Izuku was the prey.

Ironically, he was the one who would be doing the penetrating.

He rushed forward and hopped back on her. Her laughs subsided as she kissed him again. Izuku pulled away from her lips, but her teeth kept a hold on them. She really liked biting with her fangs.

And surprisingly, Izuku was getting into it.

Himiko released his lips and switched to biting all around Izuku's neck and earlobes.

Correction, he was totally into it.

But, he was also into other things. Four things specifically. Two were located on Himiko's chest, and one was located under her back. And the last one was between her legs.

Izuku decided to bite back, and used his front teeth to bite his way down to her breasts. The cardigan really did hide a lot. They were C cup, edging decently over B. Izuku, even as a villain, hated feeling like a pervert.

But, he could make an exception for this.

His hands grabbed onto her mounds and began kneading. "Nng…_ Izu~" _His partner began moaning under him in delight. "More." He took his command, and removed one hand off of her right breast. He continued kneading with one hand, and he lowered his face down to her free boob. He tested the waters with a small lick to her nipple. "Oh!" Her back immediately arched up and into Izuku, her crotch grinding into his.

_'Well, that was a good sign.' _

Izuku focused his attention back on her breasts, alternating between both of them. From sucking on them to biting the nipples and all around. Himiko was gasping and moaning under him, and he would be the same if his mouth wasn't occupied. Himiko had decided to not just let herself have all the fun. As their nether regions grinded together, she clamped her thighs around Izuku's member.

As it pressed against her entrance, she began moving her hips and down. Izuku grunted against her skin at his new special treatment. It caused Izuku to decide that his mouth had her breasts covered, and moved both hands down to her ass. He squeezed and helped in their movements around his member, moving them up and down.

Himiko began laughing and moving more frantically their rhythm. Maybe it was the old Izuku talking, but he felt he wasn't doing enough for her. So, he took another action. He unlatched himself from her breast and moved down her body, trailing kisses and bites as he went until he reached lower entrance.

A small triangle of cut blond locks rested above a wet vagina. Izuku guessed he should have assumed someone with that many blades would keep something trimmed. He looked up at Himiko from between her legs, her face etched with lust and love. He bit the inside of her thigh, pulling another gasp and giggle from his loved one.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before Izu-Baby?"

"I'm very sure. I couldn't get friends, much less a girlfriend. You seem pretty experience. How am I supposed to know where you learned all of this?"

"It's called primal instinct. Now get to eating," Himiko said with a wink.

Izuku didn't need to be told twice. He gave a long lick from bottom to top of her vagina, causing Himiko to shudder and moan. Her legs already clamped around his head.

Deku took it as a good sign, and continued. He circled his tongue around her clitoris, until he pressed the flat of his tongue directly on it. "_ Oh~!" _Izuku went through her folds and began licking every crevice he could find. Himiko's hands tangled into his Izuku's hair as her back arched and her head rolled back.

The fluids were getting all over his face, but he didn't care. Izuku was having the time of his life.

_"Aaah! Oooh. Izu~!" _

Oh how he loved that sound.

He took the clit between his teeth and frantically began swiping his tongue from side to side, Himiko tightening her grip on his hair was his indicator that it was a good move. He moved his finger up and placed them at her entrance.

"Wait." Izuku looked up at Himiko, her blush deep crimson. Her filled with pure desire. "I don't want your fingers in me first. I want _you." _

Izuku couldn't help but gulp.

He lifted himself up and hovered over Himiko. She gave a toothy smile and lifted her head to slowly lick the juices off of his face. He left him with one last kiss before landing back down on the bed. She locked her legs around him and her arms around his neck.

"Do it."

"W-What about protection?"

"I stole a bunch of birth control pills a few weeks ago. I've been preparing for this."

Deku nodded, and hesitantly held his dick, guiding it towards Himiko's opening. His head hit the folds and he moved around until he found his target. "Ready?" Himiko nodded, and Izuku carefully pushed inside.

He watched as Himiko's face scrunched up slightly in pain, but she slowly relaxed and let out a low moan. _"Oooh~." _Her inner walls formed a very tight grip around his member with warm and wet sensations.

But, something felt missing.

"Uh... Aren't you supposed to have a hymen? I thought you never did this before."

"Any physical activity can break the hymen, not to mention tampons. And I'd consider aggressive stabbing a fairly physical job. I am a little disappointed though. If mines gone, then there's no blood."

_'Oh thank goodness.' _

Izuku sighed in relief, and attempted his first thrust forward. It was tight, but Himiko was wet enough to keep it slick. The pure heat coming from her was intoxicating. "More." He complied with her demand and continued pumping in and out.

It was indescribable. He felt like he was on fire, but the flames weren't hurting him. Nothing but pleasure overtook his senses, and whatever pain Himiko felt was either gone, or she just really liked it.

Izuku could believe both.

He picked up the pace and thrusted faster and faster. Himiko's moans were only silenced by more shared kisses between the two. While in the moment, Izuku kept went as fast as he could, wrapping his arms around Himiko's waist and picking her up. He sat on his knees with Toga straddling him, her hopping up and down while he continued thrusting forward.

Both were sweating profusely. The slickness assisting their movements at going faster. Izuku moved one hand down his front and played with Himiko's clit while he continued to pleasure her. He could feel he was close, and Himiko's walls were getting tighter by the second.

Izuku clamped his mouth over one of her breasts as he continued. And once again, the other didn't want to feel like they were doing less. So, Himiko did what she felt was right.

_*Chomp* _

Izuku inhaled sharply as Himiko suddenly sank her teeth into his shoulder. Her fangs barely pierced his skin, and she lapped up blood as it came out. But, Izuku didn't care. He continued thrusting as release approached faster and faster.

The feeling of climax erupted throughout his entire body. "H-Himiko I-"

She unlatched herself from his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Me too. Together. 3...2…"

She slammed her pelvis down onto his and Izuku lost it.

His body jerked as his hips bucked. Himiko's walls gripped as tight as they could as her orgasm exploded and rippled through her body. Her moans were quieted as she clamped back down onto Izuku's shoulder, Izuku's essence flowing into her, from blood, to semen, to sweat.

She had it all.

She had finally become the one she loved.

Both slumped back down onto the bed. Izuku looked at his shoulder, and the bleeding had stopped. Himiko had licked his wound clean. He wrapped his arms around her, but she rolled them over so he was on his back and she was straddling him. He was still inside of her, and she was moving her hips around for him. She raised up, and gave him her signature smile. The blood from his shoulder dripping from her chin.

"Tell me you love me."

"...I love you Himiko."

She began giggling as she put two fingers in her mouth. She pulled them out and spread Izuku's blood across her lips, giving her a lipstick affect with his blood. "I love you too Izu. So much." She raised her arm and kissed herself, and then pressed the lip print onto her neck.

She was marked now.

Izuku had thought the two were in a battle of sorts when they first met. Himiko fighting to understand him, to get him to love her. And Izuku was fighting to stay the same, and to keep his dominance and position of leader of her. But, also to understand her as well.

Just as how the entire session started, he gazed at her. He thought he saw through all of her traps. But, he realized he had fallen right into one. Himiko never set any up. She was entirely honest to him at all times. She made it abundantly clear of her intentions.

She set up the best trap. No trap at all.

She didn't have to do anything but be herself. Izuku did all the work. She knew he would come to her eventually. Himiko had seen something different in Izuku. Something she never saw in anyone else. And she was going to figure it out. And she was going to have him.

And she did.

She had someone who could understand her.

Someone who was like her.

Someone who she didn't have to work for to them to love and accept her. No matter how crazy she was.

Izuku did fall into something.

He fell in love.

Did that make him crazy? Yes. Just as crazy as her? Probably. Did he care?

Not in the slightest.

Izuku sat up, and bit hard into Himiko's shoulder. His teeth weren't like hers, so piercing the skin was harder. But, he managed to do it, and Himiko seemed to like it. He copied her movements. He smeared the blood on his lips, kissed his arm, and pressed the mark to his neck. He would've thought about how disgusting it was if he wasn't drunk on love.

Himiko looked almost shocked, but her crazed smile became wider than Izuku had ever seen it. Because after all that time...

She had found her one and only.

"Ready for round two Baby?"

…

**(The Next Morning)**

Izuku opened up the door to the bar, dressed in his villain attire. He had just finished running the water bill (if they actually paid it) up through the roof as he had spent the last hour in it with Himiko. But, eventually she actually wanted to get clean and she said she would meet up with him downstairs.

As Izuku looked up, he saw everyone slumped down at their seats. "What's up with all of you?"

Tomura looked and glared at him. "You and your psycho girlfriend! That's what!"

Dabi raised his head from where it was resting at the bar. "Look, I'm happy for you and all. But...wait, no I'm not! Stop fucking so loud!"

Twice walked by in a black and white bathrobe. "I don't mind. Young love is adorable. I freaking hate it!"

Kurogiri simply downed a shot of whiskey. Where he drank from, Izuku didn't know.

Izuku was about to retort, but two arms wrapped around his torso. Himiko's head was propped on his shoulder. "I don't hear you congratulating us!"

"Yaaaaaaay/Ugh/I hate you." Said Twice, Dabi, and Tomura respectively.

Kurogiri fell asleep behind the counter.

**(Present)**

It had been a long time since then. And Izuku could confidently say it was the happiest year of his life. The League was doing great, members were at an all time high. He turned it into his own with Himiko at his side. He had killed All For One and kept All Might alive in the eyes of the people, keeping their false sense of security.

He partnered up with Overhaul…

And then had him and the Yakuza killed after learning exactly how he was making those bullets.

Himiko wanted to keep Eri. During the rescue operation, Himiko became attached. And Izuku couldn't lie and say he didn't want to either. But, he knew none of them were exactly good role models. So, in the middle of the night he brought her to U.A's dorms and now she lived happily with the pro Eraserhead.

He felt he made the right choice.

Izuku had a goal. And he was achieving it. He would change the world for the better, even if they believed he was the bad guy.

"So, ready for round I've lost count, Baby?"

Izuku smirked at his villain lover, and leaned in for more. Himiko always reminded him...

_'I mean, who's bad is subjective right?' _

The door suddenly opened to reveal Dabi, "Hey, it's time to head out to-..." He stared awkwardly at them, and they stared back. "...I'm too tired for this shit. We'll go tomorrow." He closed the door and left.

Izuku sighed, "This happens way too often."


End file.
